what happend to us ?
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: this story is about how things changed between sam and carly, after sam went on vacation to england, what will happen when she comes back will carly ever be with sam
1. Chapter 1

**What happened to us?**

**Chapter 1.**

**Before Sam went on vacation.**

**Sam's pov**

It was two weeks before Sam was going away to visit her family in England for two months, Sam did not tell her best friend of five years Carly Shay that she would be going.

It was Saturday afternoon and Sam had spent the night at Carlys, and Sam was finally awake at 12 pm.

"Morning Carls"

Morning Sam you lazy git you have only just woken up its 12 o'clock.

Where's my bacon Shay, I'm really hungry.

Ok Sam I will make you some bacon, now go and sit down and turn the telly on.

15 minutes later Carly has just finished cooking the bacon and is now sitting at the table with Sam eating their breakfast.

"Carly I need to tell you something".

"What is it Sam".

Well Carly you know how I used to live in England before I moved to Seattle, well the summer vacation is coming up soon and my mom asked me to go and visit her for two months, so I have decided to go to see her, sorry for not telling you before now, but I just wanted to wait for the right time.

Sam why didn't you tell me, normally you spend the summer with me, now you are going to leave me all summer with Freddie and my brother.

Carly it's not like I am leaving you forever and nothing will ever change between us, you are my only best friend, "but it may change when you come back Sam"

The bell rings for recess and carly is still sat in home room, surprised that Sam has decided to leave her to meet new friends in England and forget about me, this is the worse feeling I've ever had my heart has suddenly stopped and now someone has got the chance to be sam's boyfriend.

School has finished and Sam is waiting for me at the school gates because she wanted to talk to me.

"Carls I am not going to leave you forever, do you want to hang out tonight because I go in two weeks time".

"Sam I have coursework tonight so can we do this another time".

"Why did I just lie to my best friend", I just don't think I can face her tonight because I feel so hurt.

Carlys pov...

Its Friday morning Sam's last day in Seattle for two months, I wake up at five in the morning because I could not sleep thinking that the girl I am in love with is going out of my life for two months, and in that two months she may meet new people and forget all about me.

Its 9 am and I am standing at my locker waiting for the bell to ring hoping that Sam will not turn up to school today.

"Hey Carly, what are you doing I am going to come to your house tonight to stop over so I can go to the airport from your apartment if that's ok, I just want to be with you before I leave".

Then both girls walk to carlys apartment in silence, both girls are thinking about each other and they get back to Carlys and get ready for the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Friday night**

**Sam's pov**

I can't believe I have accepted my mom's offer to visit her during the summer, this means I will leave my best friend Carly Shay and also the love of my life, whilst she is alone here with many jocks and nerds who will be hitting on her, what the hell have I got myself into, damn I love that girl and she does not know his.

I don't even want to visit my mom the real reason I'm going is too get away from carly, and to see if these feelings will fade away because this is not good for our friendship.

Carlys pov...

Sam will be here for the last sleep over before she leaves me for two months, which will feel like decades to me because my heart will just stop beating how far she will be away from me, I love Sam Puckett so much I will tell her this tonight, I have to, she has to know my feelings before she goes away.

The night has gone so fast and now it's time to go tell the girl that I dream of how I feel.

"Hey Sam I'm going to bed are you coming".

"Yes cupcake I need to be prepared to go tomorrow".

The girls are now in bed and Sam is cuddled up to Carly.

"Carly Shay I will miss you a lot when I go to England, I will call you every day".

"Sam I must tell you something that I should have told you ages ago, but I cannot stand the fact you are going tomorrow and you need to know this before you leave".

"Sam ...... I love you so much and this way is more than a friend, and I have for a long time and you may hate me now but please don't hate me, this is killing me to think that you will be in england meeting new friends and maybe dating new guys, whilst I will be here in Seattle pining for you and your perfect smile".

"What, carly why tell me this now shay is this a evil joke to you because it serious chizz to me ,why do you have to mess with my head the night before I go away, and why keep playing with my feelings you always play with my head because how much I love you Carly Shay, " please don't leave me I love you Sam I cant be without you", Carly why are you lying is it because you don't want me to go because you want to be selfish and keep me here in this shit hole for summer because you will be all alone.

"Sam why don't you believe me I'm telling you the truth I love u so much Sam Puckett, I would die for you" then carly cuts Sam off by kissing her on the lips so soft".

"Wow shay what was that for"

"It was for you Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The after effects of the confession.**

Sam is breathless with carlys lips pressed against her lips.

"Carly listen to me I love you so much baby but I can't be told this 1 day before I go to england, because the whole two months will be torture for me and now that kiss will drive me nuts every day I am away from you".

"So Puckett you liked the kiss off me and Sam I understand you don't want to be my official girlfriend, because you will be away from me in our first two months together, so can we start something after you come back, Sam please do not ever change because I love you for what you are.

"Carls that kiss was amazing and I would love to be your girlfriend but I can't be away from you, I need to go home I can't be around you because this will lead to us kissing and this will upset us both, can you walk me to the front of your apartment, and then we can say our good bye's there".

"Sam I will take you back in my car I don't want you walking back at two in the morning".

The journey to sam's was really quick and I wish it had not, so it came to the last few minutes together and Sam kissed Carly on the lips for 15 minutes without a breath and Sam says, "remember me by that kiss Shay I will call you every day and will always be yours no matter where I am in the world.

Sam walks away and turns around and says "I love you so much Carly Shay and always will".

"I love you too Sam".

The drive home for carly was all blurry she was amazed and dreamy of the events that had just happened, but she was also really sad that her best friend soon to be lover would be leaving her for two months.

Sam's pov...

I can't believe I am leaving now, I have just had Carly Shay spill her heart out to me and give me the kiss I have always wanted, while I could feel her heart beating, damn am I stupid or what leaving her now.

Sam then calls carly.

"Hey carly I miss you already and I am still in Seattle, I love you miss shay and my love will only grow stronger now I will be away from you".

Sam I can't stand this I love you so much and how will I go through the summer without you, I love you so much I have to go now bye.

Bye carly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months later.**

**Chapter 4**

**Carlys pov... **

It's been 2 months and it's the day before my Samantha Puckett returns from England.

Its 9 am and I am waiting at my locker waiting for Sam to turn up but I wait 5 minutes after the bell and she does not turn up.

It is now 10 am and there was 30 minutes till recess when a girl walked in the classroom with shoulder length hair and it was my beautiful Sam, damn I have missed her so much.

Its 10.30 and I am in home room when Sam walks in with 3 of the most popular girls in school Jodie, Laura and Jess also known as the 3 sluts in Ridgeway.

Then it is lunch time and I'm sat all alone until Freddie sits next to me.

"Hey carly"

"Hey Freddie"

What's up with you and Sam she has not been with you since she has been back?

I don't know Freddie since she came back she seems distant, I know it's only a day since she has been back but it's not like Sam.

Carly pulls out her phone and texts Sam.

Hey Sam why haven't you said hello to me all morning seen as I'm your best friend.

Hey Carls I've had things on my mind maybe I will see you in English.

Carlys heart is now racing.

"Carly are you ok and why is Sam with those three bitches it's not like Sam to hang out with those types of girls".

Sam's pov...

I can't believe I have came back from a two month holiday and still have not lost any sort of feeling for Carly Shay, today she was sitting alone until the little dork came along.

I am now trying to live a different life style like hanging out with those 3 slags at school which I hate but hopefully soon they will become my best friends.

It was Friday and Sam is at the groovy smoothie when Freddie comes and takes a seat next to Sam.

"Hey Puckett".

"Hey Freddie"

And my name isn't Puckett it is Samantha Puckett.

Ok Sam why are you not with carly and why haven't you even spoke to her since you have been back.

I can't speak to her Freddie because I like you but I can't tell carly this, (this was the biggest lie I've ever told)

"Really", now Freddie has gone bright red.

Sam then slowly leans in and kisses Freddie on the lips.

"Wow Samantha you're a great kisser, does this mean we are officially dating now".

Yes Freddie we are and do you want me to come to your place tonight around eight".

"Ok baby".


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly finds out about Sam and Freddie.**

**Chapter 5**

Freddie then rushes home, Freddie pulls his phone quickly out of his pocket.

"Hey Carls can we talk I need to tell you something".

"Yes sure come over now".

It was 7.30 pm and Freddie was sat on carlys couch, and he noticed her eyes were really red and puffy, but I will not get involved I don't want carly to cry to me maybe my news will cheer her up".

"Hey Carls I saw Sam in the groovy smoothie and I sat and had a chat with her".

Then carlys eyes widened and her heart started to race.

"Yes Freddie what did she say and why hasn't she spoken to me".

"Well I think she has changed and she said that she didn't want to speak to you for some reason".

"Freddie is that all you want to tell me", Carly says angrily.

"Well carly, Sam told me she likes me a lot and we kissed in the groovy smoothie and now we are dating".

"What" carly says with her fists closed.

Carlys is now sitting in the beanbag slouched down looking at Freddie with a fake smile, "I'm happy for you" Freddie then jumps out of his seat "I best go now Sam will be over in 5 minutes".

Carlys heart has now stopped feeling so hurt, she feels so lifeless as she remembers there kiss before she went away and her promise to carly that they would be together, carly feels so hurt and upset.

I feel like I could kill Freddie, he will be the one tonight that kisses her soft lips and get to spend that time with her, I hate you Freddie Benson you stole my girl.

Carly then walks over to her peep hole in time to see Sam in front of Freddie's door, she stood there for 5 minutes before knocking my heart was now beating again as I was staring at her fine ass damn that girl is hot.

Uuurrrgggghhh, i hate him.

I run upstairs whilst I'm sobbing I lie on my bed and put my head in my pillow whilst punching my pillow pretending its Freddie.

Suddenly I hear my phone beep, Hey Carls me and Sam cannot stop kissing I think I'm in love with her.

I can't believe this he has to rub it in whilst he gets her and I'm here crying over the one I will never have now.

Carly furiously throws her phone at the wall until it smashes, until the phone is not beeping anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Freddie's**

**Sam's pov **

**Chapter 6**

Its 7.05 and I just reached the apartment and I turned round to see the shays apartment, what am I doing I should be going to carlys for our first date not to this dorks house where I don't want to be, and thinking about that within 5 minutes I will be kissing him damn carly is probley sitting there upset because I did not keep my secret of belonging to her, but I am dating the dork to see if my feelings will go, so far my mission is failing because all that is on my mind is carly.

I'm in Freddie's he cannot keep his face off mine I feel really sick and his rough lips pressing against mine, is this my torture for lying to carly and pretending I do not care about her.

The worst thing is Freddie told her about us which I think would make her upset even more now, I need to go to her apartment without her knowing I'm there, I need to get a note to her without her being able to stop me.

So I left Freddie with a grin on his face, and all I can feel is sick coming from my stomach.

"Baby have you got a piece of paper I could borrow and a pen, I will give you the pen back at school tomorrow".

I sat outside the buswell apartment for 15 minutes writing the note, so far I have written a paragraph.

I'm so sorry for everything hope you can forgive me and I need time to be alone to think because since I have been back I cannot face u I'm sorry,

Sam

&

Carly

Bffls

Sam reaches the shays apartment hoping Carly wouldn't notice her, so Spencer answers the door.

"Carly is in her room right now do you want me to get her"

"No Spencer please gives her this"

Carly came down stairs 15 minutes later after Sam's visit she was yawning and streatching her arms.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey sis, Sam just left she told me to give this to you".

Carly opened the letter her face was all of a sudden sad again, I don't think she loves me anymore she loves that nerd over the road.

I ripped the paper up and put it in the bin.

I went to the fridge to go and find some food, the only food in our fridge was ham, damn ham I hate you because Sam loves you but not me.


	7. Chapter 7

**At school**

**Carlys pov **

**Chapter 7**

I don't want to go to school today to see the happy couple making out all day, it should be me and Sam not that dork.

Today I have lesson with them both all day and they both sit in front of me.

First lesson approaches, I'm sitting In my seat with my books out when Sam and Freddie walk in hand in hand, and some one behind me shouts well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Benson, Freddie then lets off a cheesy grin, I just put my head on the desk.

Focus Carly just don't look at her today and it will not bother you and then I can see them passing notes to each other.

Please god just kill me I can't sit here and watch this.

Mrs Briggs leaves the class for a bathroom break when Freddie pulls Sam closer and kisses her.

Carly quickly gets up and storms out the classroom into the hallway when she starts crying.

Then all day was the same for carly she saw them make out at least five times in one day.

As we go to our last class I decide to pluck up my courage and speak to Sam, ask her why she is doing this when she knows how I feel about her.

It is 30 minutes into the last class and then Freddie has to leave early to go to av club, this is it I need to tell her I can't see them make out one more time.

Sam's pov...

Freddie has just left, thank god for that for the last past week he has been glued to me, and he would not leave me alone, I am now sitting alone thinking about the beauty behind me which is Carly Shay the one who has my heart and I was angry for letting the dork kiss me in front of Carly, when all the time I want it to be her who is making out with me in front of everyone, I want to be Mrs. Shay not Mrs Benson.

Carlys pov

I throw the paper at Sam it landed right in front of her and it said, why Sam why do this to me you know I love you more that nerd ever could, my heart is slowly tearing apart without you Sam, I miss you please can we talk tonight I will behave I promise.

The note is given back to carly by Sam saying yes I will, we do need to talk and I was too afraid to but now I am ready.

Sam is on the way home and Freddie texts Sam "hey baby do you want to go out tonight"

"Baby I don't feel good I need to go home and rest"

"Ok baby"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Carlys gets ready**

**Carlys pov**

So its 7 pm and carly is sitting on her bed thinking how she can make the love of her life want her again, and not that dweeb.

I love that girl so much, right I'm going to go have a shower and show Sam Puckett what a gorgeous Carly looks like and see if she can resist me, I want her to look at me with those dazzling blue eyes.

Carly then goes into the shower and then her and sam's song comes on, the one they shared their first kiss to.

Me plus you ima tell you one time, me plus you ima tell you one time, when I met you girl my heart went knock knock, now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop.

And girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure, let me tell you one time (girl I love you) ima tell you one time.

Carly had just stopped dancing in the shower and now is getting out, carly is so happy she can feel her heart racing, "20 minutes till the angel will arrive with her beautiful smile to light up my life.

Carly was now ready in her room, she had a short red dress on and she was just curling her hair and now she was just putting some make up on.

Damn I do look hot, if this does not turn sam's head I'm not sure what will, it is 8.45 and Sam was due to arrive in 15 miniutes.

I was just going to sit down and the door goes, "omg she's here early" I run to the door and open it quickly, then all I can see is Freddie what does he want now to gloat about Sam.

"Wow carly you look amazing who is the lucky guy who will be taking you out, I wish Sam would do that for me".

"Ok Freddie can you go now I'm expecting someone to come soon and I don't want you around".

"Carls tell that guy he is so lucky" haha that guy is his girlfriend but I do not say that aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlys apartment...**

**Chapter 9**

The door rings for a second time and its Sam "omg god she is soaking wet and she looks so cute in her hoodie, this is so turning me on".

"Hey Carls you look nice who are you waiting for"

Sam's pov

For fcuk sake she is looking hot I wonder who she waiting for so I can go and punch them until they stay away from carly, my carly and damn her hair is so soft and her lip look so gentle, and that short dress she has on is so saucy and I know what I'd like to rip the thing off her and her bottom looks so rounded in that dress, can someone please wake me. Why did I give this up for England and fredward.

"Hey carly who is the lucky guy"

Carly then quickly giggles "Sam this is for you"

"Carly shay you look amazing I mean wow and I'm glad it was for me not no other guy"sam says with a big smile on her face," I'm not interested in no one but you, I hate Freddie because he has my girl and the last few weeks have been hell not seeing you.

"I was waiting for you Sam, you made a promise to me remember that you will always be mine, and I will wait forever for you because you are the pineapple to my ham".

"Carly shay you have just referred to my favourite food in the world, I feel so hungry right now".

"Shut up Puckett, carly then slowly kisses sam's lips and they both use their tongues to taste the others lips mmmmm tasty"

"Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend, my lover, my heart and my soul"

"Yes shay I will because you are my world, my life and most of all my girl always have been I made the biggest mistake leaving you here and coming back and treating you bad, I'm so sorry Carly I love you so much Carly and never forget these words".

"Puckett don't worry I have a punishment for you later on because you left me".

"Sam can we talk about our vacations whilst we was away from each other guess we can, is it ok if I spend the night I don't think I could leave my gawguss girlfriend dressed like this".

"Ok baby you may stay in my bed"

"Shay what's happened to the other carly, you know the well behaved one who is straight"

"I don't know Sam she left a long time ago when you left me".


	10. Chapter 10

**Spending the night with my girlfriend **

**Chapter 10**

**Carlys pov **

Sam and Carly are sat on the couch holding each other's hands.

"Hey baby so what will happen with Freddie and what made you date the dork".

"Well carls first of all I've never been interested in Freddie, it was all an act I was trying to change myself, that's why I never spoke to you because I wanted to proof I was over you, so I dated Freddie and that day seeing you at school I could not see you in lessons so I worked in principal franklins office, I saw you waiting at your locker and the day after I got talking to Jodie and Jess, that night I went to the groovy smoothie I saw Freddie thought this may prove I'm not into you but his kisses was nothing like yours".

"Sam I missed you all the time I cried so much and I was scared if you found someone else and forgot about me, you did not call after a month, then you came back to school you looked so hot, I was so turned on by you I could not concentrate so I had to leave and masturbate in the restroom".

"Carly shay who would have thought you would do that tut tut".

"Sam when I saw you and Freddie kissing I thought I was being stabbed with a knife in the heart and the hatred for Freddie, I was beating my pillow pretending it was Freddie and u was at his door I saw you out my peak hole you was so hot Sam and I broke my telephone because Freddie was texting me saying you could not keep your hands off him."

"I thought I'd never see the day that Carly Shay would hate the tech nerd, and he such a liar that day I stood outside thinking of you and I hated what I was doing and when I was at the Bensons I was faking that I was sick because I didn't want Freddie by me".

"Well why then did you kiss in class when Mrs. Briggs left the room, if you saw I was just sitting there and Freddie grabbed me, I wanted to chase you out of the room but Benson had my hand".

"Let's go to bed my gorgueas girlfriend I want to punish you for leaving me in the summer".

"As you can tell Sam and Carly make did not sleep much that night, they were making up for lost time, and they were showing how much they loved each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Telling Freddie.**

It was Saturday morning, Carly and Sam had just woken up at 2 in the afternoon after there long night of passion.

Carly is down stairs cooking breakfast for her lover.

Sam comes downstairs.

"Hey sexy what you doing there".

"Hey baby I am cooking my lovely girlfriend some breakfast to keep her energy up, after she used all her energy on me last night".

"About that Carls did you like it".

"Yes Puckett it was the best and very dreamy".

"Baby I need to go and tell Freddie about us, because I cannot pretend that I'm with the dork anymore, now that I got the one I want right here".

"Carly walks over to Sam bye baby I love you so much, think of me if you lose any courage and tonight I will make it worth your while".

It is 6 pm and Freddie is sitting on the park bench, waiting for his girlfriend.

"Hey baby why haven't u called me today".

"I had no credit and I was with carly last night we sorted things about".

"That's good baby now give me a kiss I have missed you Puckett, I don't know what I'd do without you baby, I love you so much".

"Ok baby, Puckett grow some balls and tell him you don't want t him not lead him on".

"Baby I just wanted to see you for a little while, I have to get back to carlys now".

As Sam walks away, "Sam I love you baby".

Sam slowly looks at him and says, "I love you too".

At carlys.

"Hey baby how did it go, did he go crazy or was he happy for us, and now puckett you will have the best night of your life".

"Carls I don't deserve to be with you tonight, I couldn't tell him he was saying he loved me".

"Sam, fine I will tell him on Monday at school with everybody else there, but Carls this means I have to go with Freddie to pictures alone, this means Carls he will try to kiss me I do not want to cheat on you with that dweeb".

It was Sunday morning and Sam spent the night again, damn that girl is irrisitable, i have to be at the cinemas with them she cannot be with him alone.

Carly quickly texts Freddie.

Freddie can I please come with you and Sam to the cinemas otherwise I'm all alone today.

Freddie then says yes to carly.

"Baby don't worry I will not kiss him that's your job".

"Ok baby".

At the cinemas they go to pick up the snacks and Freddie goes to the toilet, carly quickly feels sam's bum and kisses her lips quickly.

"This is for the next hour until we have to go the bathroom for a bathroom break.

"Shay I like your way of thinking".

Freddie, sam and carly are now sat watching the adverts, after Freddie insisted I sat by him not Sam, I swear if that dork kisses Sam I will have to kill him.

Now I'm munching on my popcorn when Freddie leans in for a kiss off Sam, Carly suddenly tips her peppy cola over Freddie's lap, woops I'm sorry Freddie it was an accident.

"Carly you need to be more careful", Sam says knowing what her girlfriends intentions was, Sam was ginning but it was dark so Sam did not see.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom".

Carly then grins knowing her evil planned worked.

"Sam that was too close, I was so pissed he nearly got to kiss my girls lips".

"If he tries again baby nudge him so he knocks into my drink so it goes over me".

But Sam it will make you sticky and wet, "then you can make it up to me later".

Now the films been on one hour and carly is not paying much attention she is watching what Freddie is doing.

Now Freddie is frustrated that he has not even kissed his girlfriend since he has been at the movies.

Freddie then moves his hand off sam's, which carly notices quickly and then she is suddenly pretending to be tired, when carly pushes her head on Freddie's shoulder, then Sam shouts "Freddie you clumsy git you have just knocked your soda on my lap, I need to go to the bathroom now".

"Carls will you please come with me".

"Sure"

They arrive in the bathroom, "damn Sam I hate this he is nearly causing me to have a heart attack".

Sam kisses carly so soft until 15 minutes had passed by then they had to go back to Freddie.

"Shay I love you, forget about Freddie will he be having me in his bed tonight nooo".

The end of the movie had came when Freddie had pulled Sam aside, "baby what is wrong you haven't kissed me all day, Sam will you please stay at mine tonight after you come back from carlys".

"Freddie I was meant to be staying at carlys, don't you want me no more Sam tell me".

"Freddie I do and I will stay at yours".

Carly is then sitting on her couch waiting for me to sit by her, "so baby what shall we do tonight when we are in bed together".

"About that Carls I have got to spend the night with Freddie but I swear to you I will not let him by me I will have you on speaker at all times".

"What no Sam you cannot he will try things with you I cannot trust him baby".

"Trust me not him I promise I would never hurt you and would never do anything to lose you after how long I have been waiting for you".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**At Freddie's **

**Sam's pov...**

Its 12 o'clock and I am sitting here so dreading when Freddie will make his move on me, I have been texting carly nonstop she has even called me ten times.

Carlys pov...

Its 12 o'clock and there is no way I can sleep knowing my Sam is over the hall with Freddie in his bed, I cannot take this anymore, my mind is working over time.

Carly is sitting watching a program on the telly when her phone vibrates, it was Sam.

Carly get over here quick he is getting a condom for us to have sex please be quick baby.

Carlys face turns red, what the fcuk does he think he is I am going to kill him ggggggrrrrrrrr.

Sam's pov...

Hurry baby he is about to pounce on me and he is naked with his semi boner, ready to put inside me.

He then gets on the bed when my phone vibrates, the fcuking door is locked.

Baby do what I have learnt you about opening locked doors.

Then carly bursts in to see Freddie about to insert his penis inside me.

"Freddie fcuking get off my girlfriend right now before I break your legs and if you ever decide to try and touch her again, I will kill you without anyone stopping me because Sam is the most important person in my life and you won't take that away dork".

Carly is this a joke or something.

Does it look like a fcuking joke Fredward?

At carlys... "Baby I'm sorry I should off stayed here with you I did not think he would want to have sex with me".

Baby its fine he better stay away from me and you, I love you so much Sam I will not let anyone get in the way.

"I know Carls and for the record you turn me on with your fiery temper".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Our day at school.**

**Carlys pov**

It was 9 pm id spent the night with my beautiful girlfriend and we have to face everyone at school today, but I do not care what people think and I hope Freddie stays away from us.

Carly and Sam walk towards the school gates holding hands, people were staring at them and laughing.

"Baby ignore them we will give them something to stare at"

"I hope Benson stays away from us today Carls"

It's the first lesson and Freddie's is sitting the other end of the room staring at me and Sam.

Carly gets up out of her seat, "what you staring at Benson, hope it is not my girlfriend and yes she is my girlfriend and I am happy to be seen with Sam she is amazing and very pretty".

It was dinner time and people were whispering about us.

"Carly ignore them I do, I just want you and I don't care what people think of us and I will kiss you in front of them if they want to keep talking about us".

Freddie walks over to us...

"I'm sorry carly is this all worth the arguing I did not know you were a lesbian and Sam never told me she was with you and me and Sam were dating".

"Well Freddie wasn't it obvious like at the cinema when every time you went to kiss Sam something had happened to you".

"Freddie if you cannot accept me and Sam as a couple you can just forget our friendship, because I am in love with Sam and nothing in this world would ever change that".

"Sam, carly I do not want to lose you guys as my friends so in time I will accept you and Sam dating, I just want you to both be happy".

"Carly Shay I love you so much"

"Sam Puckett I love you too".


End file.
